Lolcats Warrior Cat Style
by FadingStarlight5
Summary: I saw one of these hilarious Lolcat things and wanted to do one Warrior cat style, here are some crazy warrior cats! :3 R&R and review on who you want to be on the show next! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I saw one of these and wanted to do one! So here it is: Oh, wait, I need to do the disclaimer first!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or Lolcats**

 **Now to the story!:**

Me: Welcome to Lolcats Warriors Style!

Squirrelflight: HI CATS OF THE WORLD!

Brambleclaw: *face palms*

Mapleshade: Can we get on with this?

Darkstripe: Ya! I want to go back to the dark forest!

Bumblestripe: Are their snacks?

Me: You do not need snacks, it's obvious that you gain a lot of weight like you father!

Mapleshade: Is Justin Bieber here?

Darkstripe: JUSTIN BIEBER IS HERE? *jumps up and down*

Me: This is going to be a long episode *sighs*

Squirrelflight: *munches chips*

Brambleclaw: Were'd you get that?

Bumblestripe: *reaches in for some chips*

Squirrelfight: *slaps Bumblestripe's paw away* I got them from the cupboard over there.

Darkstripe: *rolls eyes* Who cares, SOMEONE TELL ME, IS JUSTIN BIEBER HERE?

Me: NO!

Darkstripe: *cries* I WANT JUSTIN BIEBER!

Mapleshade: So do I, but I don't go crying. *snorts*

Brambleclaw: *munches on chips and rolls eyes*

Me: *snatches chips from Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, throws them away and burns them* Now, lets get back to the-

Justin Bieber: *Walks in*

Darkstripe: OMG ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!

Brambleclaw: Ew! He's a twoleg!

Squirrelflight: *faints*

Mapleshade: *rushes over to Bieber* I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Bieber: *faints*

Darkstripe: SOMEONE CALL A MEDICINE CAT!

Bumblestripe: *tries to revive Squirrelflight* Yes, call a medicine cat!

Me: THEIR FINE, NOW SOMEONE PLEASE THROW BIEBER'S BODY IN THE DUMPSTER!

Mapleshade: Oooh! I WILL!

Darkstripe: NO I WILL!

Mapleshade: *slaps his paws away from Justin Bieber*

Darkstripe: *Slaps back and they continue to have this fight*

Me: STOP!

Cats: *don't stop*

Brambleclaw: Can I leave now?

Me: Sure *sighs*

Brambleclaw: *drags Squirrelflight with him*

Bumblestripe: Why are you a twoleg?

Me: Because I can!

Bumblestripe: *leaves with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight*

Mapleshade: BIEBER IS MINE!

Darkstripe: NO! NEVER!

Me: You two can leave, show's over!

Darkstripe: *cries* BUT I WANT JUSTIN BIEBER!

 **Sorry that was so short! Shimmerwish is now gone! Please R &R for who should be next in the Lolcats Warrior Cats Style! **


	2. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 2

**I will be your host! disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Me: Welcome to Today's show of Lolcats Warrior Cats Style! Today, we will have here: Greystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Silverstream, Millie, and Jayfeather!

Greystripe: Did you mean to make this awkward for me?

Millie: Who's this? GREYSTRIPE WHY IS THIS CAT WHO LOOKS LIKE ME MOONING OVER YOU!

Silverstream: Hey! I am not just 'THIS CAT' I am Silverstream, Greystripe's FIRST MATE!

Me: Yes, I did mean to make this awkward for you!

Cloudtail: Why am I here!

Brightheart: Because, it's Leafbare and they are paying us with prey for our clan!

Cloudtail: I thought that was a lie

Me: Uh… Cloudtail! That was NOT a lie…. *nudges him*

Cloudtail: EW! A TWOLEG TOUCHED ME!

Jayfeather: It's not the end of the world! *snorts*

Cloudtail: YES IT IS! IT STINGS! IT BURNS! I AM GOING TO DIE! *dramatically slumps to the ground*

Millie: I am fine as long as THIS CAT stops MOONING over _my_ GREYSTRIPE!

Silverstream: Are you looking for a fight? With a _clan born_ cat?

Millie: Ohh, ITS ON!

Silverstream: *jumps on Millie*

Millie: *claws Silverstream*

Silverstream: *also claws*

Millie and Silverstream: *fight and fight and fight over Greystripe*

Greystripe: She-cats, she-cats, there's plenty for all of you!  
Millie and Silverstream: NO THERE ISN'T!

Me: Um, can we actually get to the show this time?

Brightheart: I don't know if we will get to… *prods Cloudtail*

Cloudtail: *moans* I AM DEAD! (says this dramatically)

Gresystripe: *starting to worry that the two sh-cats will fight to the death*

Jayfeather: *rolls eyes* *pokes Cloudtail with a sharp thorn*

Cloudtail: *shoots straight up* YOW! That hurt!

Jayfeather: See, you aren't dead, *rolls his eyes again*

Greystripe: Sh-cats, break it up or I will not choose any of you!

Silverstream and Millie: NEVER!

Greystripe: I know you said no to my son last time, but, is there any snacks? *does cute kitty eyes at me*

Me: Awwwwe, OK, you can have one bag of doritos. But that's IT

Greystripe: *still doing cute kitty eyes* tank you! (on purpose baby talk)

Millie: OK, this is starting to ruin my pelt, so I am going to quit so Greystripe can love ME!

Silverstream: *pinned Millie down* Guess I win!

Greystripe: NO, NEITHER OF YOU WIN!

Millie and Silverstream: GET HIM! *leaps on Greystripe angry that he won't love them*

Jayfeather: Looks like you're going to need a medicine cat.

Me: *Facepalm* well, this is going to be long

Brightheart: Yes, yes it is. Wait, why am I talking to a twoleg?

Me: BECAUSE YOU CAN!

Brightheart: OK, that makes sense!

Greystripe: Ahhhh!

Silverstream and Millie: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

Cloudtail: *watches in amusement* I wish She-cats would fight over me like that,

Brightheart: *Glares at Cloudtail* Well, then here you go! *leaps at him and starts to claw him*

Cloudtail: Ahhh!

Brightheart: YOU WISHED FOR THIS SO YOU GOT IT!

Jayfeather: Couples, something I will never understand *sighs*

Me: yes, but I understand them, *facepalms*

Jayfeather: too bad we never got to the show,

Me: I guess this is the show! Time for the outro! This is your host, Shimmerwish, and this has been 'Lolcats Warrior Cats Style!'

 **A/N:**

 **Plz say who you want for next time! You can have cats that have already been in some, too! Shimmerwish has now ended this episode.**


	3. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 3

**Hello, again! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

Me: Welcome to 'Lolcats Warrior Cats Style'! Today we have here: Jayfeather, Ravenpaw, Thistleclaw, Brokenstar, and Snowkit!

Jayfeather: I have to do this, again!

Ravenpaw: I-its B-brokenstar! *faints*

Brokenstar: That's right, you should all be scared of me! *laughs like a maniac*

Thistleclaw: *rolls eyes*

Snowkit: *hides behind Jayfeather* I-is he going to kill me?

Me: No, that is not allowed on the show! *glares at Brokenstar*

Brokenstar: What?

Me: *rolls eyes* Let's just hope that no more celebrities make an appearance.

Taylor Swift: *walks in* Ohh, I thought that this was recording studio C, sorry.

Thistleclaw: *jaw drops* OMS! You're Taylor Swift!

Brokenstar: What's so special about her? *snorts*

Thistleclaw: WHAT! WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER! SHE MAKES AWESOME MUSIC, WAY MORE AWESOME THAN YOU SINGING IN THE SHOWER!

Brokenstar: I do NOT sing in the shower!

Thistleclaw: These recordings would like to prove you wrong! *turns on horrible singing and the sound of water falling*

Me: MAKE IT STOP!

Snowkit: AHHH! The world is ending! Jayfeather, what is happening? *crying*

Jayfeather: It's not the end of the world, it's just Brokenstar singing in the shower, (says surprisingly gentle)

Me: TURN IT OFF THISTLECLAW OR ELSE I WILL USE MY TWOLEG POWERS TO KILL YOU!

Thistleclaw: *turns off the recording* Twolegs have powers that can kill?

Me: Yes, yes we do, *glares at him*

Thistleclaw: *hides behind Brokenstar

Snowkit: hey, Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: *ignores him*

Snowkit: hey, Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: *ignores him*

Snowkit: hey, Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: *ignores him*

Snowkit: hey, Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: *ignores him*

Snowkit: hey, Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: *twitches one eye*

Snowkit: hey, Brokenstar!

Brokenstar: WILL YOU STOP! IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL YOU!

Snowkit: Ahhh! Brokenstar is trying to kill me! *hides behind me*

Thistleclaw: YOU'RE HIDING BEHIND A TWOLEG THAT HAS POWERS THAT CAN KILL A

CAT!

Snowkit: Yeah, right. *rolls eyes*

Jayefeather: STOP IT ALL OF YOU!

Me: Finally, someone agrees with me!

Jayfeather: YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING! *runs out and jumps out a window*

Me: SOMEONE CALL 911!

Snowkit: What's '911'?

Me: WHO CARES, JUST CALL IT!

Snowkit: What does 'calling' mean?

Me: WHATEVER, I WILL DO IT!

Snowkit: OK!

Thistleclaw: Um, I think we need a medicine cat…

Brokenstar: That _was_ the medicine cat, dummy!

Snowkit: What's a dummy?

Thistleclaw: Someone who is stupid, like Brokenstar!

Me: Well, what are we going to do?

Brokenstar: *shrugs*

Taylor Swift: *gets up*

Thistleclaw: OMS! OMS! OMS! *jumps up and down*

Me: Well, that's it for this episode. *rolls eyes*

 **A/N:**

 **OK, please suggest cats for the next one! Hope you enjoyed! Later, Shimmerwish!**


	4. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 4

**Hope you enjoy!**

Me: Hello! Welcome to another episode of Lolcats Warrior Cat Style! This time we have SpiderLeg, Whitewing, Birchfall, Tigerstar, and Bluestar!  
Bluestar: Why do I have to be here?  
Me: Because you have to.  
Bluestar: Bu-  
Tigerstar: *leaps on Bluestar* I WANT LEADERSHIP!  
Bluestar: oof! Get off me you big lug!  
Tigerstar: NEVER!  
Me: Look, if you kill her, I'm going to have to call the police.  
Tigerstar: What a 'police'?  
Me: Their twolegs with sticks that go 'pew pew' and kill you. *says this in baby voice*  
Tigerstar: What?  
Me: *facepalm*  
Bluestar: Thats right, get off me or else!  
Tigerstar: or else what?  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: What?  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: What do you mean?  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: QUIT SAYING THAT!  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: WHAT IS NOT MY FAULT!  
Bluestar: It's not you-  
Tigerstar: I KNOW BUT WHAT IS NOT MY FAULT!  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: QUIT SAYING THAT!  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Me: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP SAYING THAT!  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: IS THAT ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SAY?!  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Tigerstar: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *disappears into thin air*  
Me: Um... Please stand by, TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! *whispers now* Bluestar, what did you do?  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Me: RRRG! NEVERMIND!  
Bluestar: It's not your fault.  
Birchfall: THIS IS SO ANNOYING!  
Whitewing: Tell me about it!  
Birchfall: Well, she keep-  
Whitewing: It's just an expression! *rolls eyes*  
Spiderleg: Can we get this over with?  
Jayfeather: *walks in* WHAT AM I DOING HERE AGAIN!?  
Me: I teleported you in.  
Jayfeather: WELL GET ME OUT!  
Me: You signed a contract!  
Jayfeather: *jumps out window again*  
Spiderleg: I AM THE EPIC NINJAGINGA CATTY!  
Whitewing: What happened to you?  
Birchfall: Too much catnip.  
Spiderleg: I LOVE CIRCLES! *traces circles in the dirt with claws*  
Whitewing: ME TOO!  
Birchfall: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!  
Whitewing: I LOVE CATNIP!  
Me: I LOVE CHOCOLATE!  
Birchfall: What's 'chocolate'?  
Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?  
Birchfall: I said 'what is 'chocolate'?  
Me: I WILL KILL YOU! *picks him up and throws him out of the window*  
Birchfall: AHHHH! *gets hit by a car when finally gets to the ground*  
Me: WELL! THIS HAS BEEN A VERY AGRIVATING LOLCATS WARRIOR CAT STYLE! (_)

 **Hope you like it! Who should be in the next one? Ideas? Should I make a 39 Clues one of these?**


	5. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 5

**Hello Everyone! This is awkward city #2.**

Me: Welcome to today's episode of Lolcats Warrior Cat Style! Today we have here: Leafpool, Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, and Breezepelt. One big, happy family you might not say!  
Breezepelt: What's HE doing here? *smirks at Lionblaze*  
Lionblaze: You little-  
Leafpool: STOP IT  
Crowfeather: You can't tell my son what to do!  
Nightcloud: Yeah, stay away from him, like MY MATE says to!  
Leafpool: *growls*  
Nightcloud: What? Are you going to use your healing powers to 'hurt' me? *smirks at Leafpool*  
Lionlbaze: *growls*  
Breezepelt: *bristles*  
Nightcloud: *leaps on Leafpool* THIS IS FOR CROWFEATHER!  
Breezepelt: Yeah, right, the dad who doesn't love his son. *glares at Crowfeather*  
Lionblaze: Wonder why (sarcastically) *rolls eyes*  
Crowfeather: I DO love you, Nightcloud just wants to make you think that I don't!  
Leafpool: YOU CAN GET OFF ME NOW, NIGHTCLOUD!  
Nightcloud: OR ELSE WHAT?  
Leafpool: Or else StarClan will unleash their raft on you!  
Crowfeather: *hisses and jumps on Nightcloud and drags her off Leafpool*  
Nightcloud: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?  
Crowfeather: Don't fight!  
Me: Yeah, if you kill her, I'm going to have to kick you off the show, and make you suffer more in prison.  
Nightcloud: What do you mean?  
Me: NEVER MIND! HOW STUPID ARE YOU CATS!  
Nightcloud: *farts* That wasn't me  
Leafpool: Sure it wasn't *rolls eyes while plugging her nose*  
Crowfeather: *faints of smell*  
Breezepelt: THAT STINKS! *chocks now there is no real oxygen*  
Lionblaze: peeyu! Ug! *faints as well*  
Nightcoud: Always knew Lionblaze was weak.  
Lionblze: *revived from unconsciousness now* HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!  
Ngithcloud: I said that I always knew you were-  
Lionblaze: *Jumps on Nightcloud and starts to claw her*  
Leafpool: You're going to get it now! *also jumps on Nightcloud*  
Nightcloud: He-  
Crowfeather: *gets up groggily, still delusional from lack of oxygen* I LIKE TWOLEGS!  
Nightcloud: *gets clawed over and over again*  
Leafpool: *hisses* THIS IS MY REVENGE!  
Lionblaze: WANT TO CALL ME WEAK AGAIN?!  
Leafpool: HOW ABOUT WE KILL HER?  
Lionblaze: my treat!  
Nightcloud: What?!  
Lionblaze: *kills her*  
Leafpool: *throws body out the same window as Brakenfur and Jayfeather got thrown or jumped out of*  
Me: Poor window.  
Leafpool: I fell sorry for everything that Nightcloud touches, because she will fart on it.  
Breezepelt: NO! *cries like a baby*  
Crowfeather: HEY SON I HATE! LETS GO SWIMMING!  
Breezepelt: SURE, SO I CAN DROWN YOU!  
Me: Um, not right-  
Crowfeather: LETS GO! *drags Breezepelt with him and leaves*  
Leafpool: *cleans blood off her claws* I've never had to do that very often, only with her and almost Jayfeather when he called me stupid, but I stopped myself before I could kill him.  
Me: OK...  
Lionlaze: He's suicidal anyways, he jumped out a window twice.  
Me: WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY BEFORE ANYONE CAN KILL SOMEONE ELSE!

 **Sorry this wasn't as funny as the last ones, thinking of ideas! You can suggest some. And the next cats are going to be: Jayfeather (guess the window jumper is a fav.), Briarlight, Halfmoon, Dovewing, Tigerheart, Bemblestripe, and Willowshine! You guys suggest a lot!**


	6. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 6

**Hello! Thank you for reading! Please comment on who next!**

Me: And here is another episode of Lolcats Warrior Cat Style! Please welcome our guests, Jayfeather, the suicidal cat, Willowshine, Briarlight, Half Moon, Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Bumblestripe, the snack cat!  
Jayfeather: I AM NOT SUICIDAL! I JUST GET ANNOYED EASILY!  
Willowshine: I'M ON TV!  
Me: You don't say!  
Tigerheart: *purrs* Hello, Dovewing, want to make out?  
Bumblestripe: NO YOU DON'T!  
Dovewing: Um...  
Bumblestripe: WHAT! YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY CONSIDERING THIS ARE YOU?  
Dovewgin: Of course not...  
Tigerheart: It's OK with me if you are!  
Half moon: JAYFEATHER!  
Jayfeather: HALF MOON!  
Briarlight: *looking hurt*  
Briarlight: I thought you loved me!  
Jayfeather: So...  
Half Moon: YOU DO NOT LOVE THIS CAT!  
Briarlight: I HAVE A NAME! It's BRIARLIGHT, B-R-I-R-L-I-G-H-T!  
Half Moon: YOU SPELLED YOUR NAME WRONG!  
Bumblestripe: *growls*  
Tigerheart: *jumps on Bumblestripe*  
Bumblestripe: AHHH!  
Tigerheart: DOVEWING IS MINE! *laughs like a maniac*  
Dovewing: OK...?  
Jayfeather: Laydies, there's enough Jayfeather to go around!  
Half Moon and Briarlight: NO THEIR ISN'T!  
Jayfeather: Did I mention I am a medicine cat?  
Briarlgiht: WHAT?  
Half Moon: Huh!  
Half Moon and Brairlight: WHAT!?/  
Jayfeather: yeah... *shifts paws from side to side*  
Half Moon: I wonder why I fell in love with you in the first place.  
Briarlight: Why didn't you tell me? Then, you could have just said that you wanted to die alone and lonely without a mate!  
Jayfeather: I didn't mean it like that...  
Half Moon: Oh, reallly? Than what did you mean? Huh?  
Jayfeather: Err...  
Half Moon: ThATS WHAT I THOUGH!  
Bumblestripe: I'm LEAVING, CONTRACT OR NOT!  
Tigerheart: GOOD!  
Bumeblestripe: *leaves*  
Me: YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!  
Jayfeather: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE! *looks at Half Moon and Briarlight*  
Half Moon: BECAUSE YOU WANT TO DIE ALONE!  
Jayfeather: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! AHHH *jumps out the same window* (like you didn't expect that!)  
Me: UG! STOP GOING SUICIDE, I KEEP HAVING TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE! ()  
Tigerheart and Dovewing: *kissing*  
Me: STOP IT!  
Tigerheart and Dovewing: *continue*  
Me: *Face palm* *throws them out the window*  
Dovewing: AHHH!  
Tigerheart: AAAAAAAAA!  
Me: *looking satisfied* So, what do you want to do now? *asks Half Moon and Briarlight*  
Half Moon: *jumps on Briarlight, claws her*  
Briarlight: HEY!  
Half Moon: YOU WILL PAY! *laughs like maniac*  
Jayfeather: *walks in* Wha-  
Half Moon and Briarlight: GET HIM! *both start to claw him*  
Me: That end this episode...

 **Um... Well, we learned a lesson, never put Tigerheart and Dovewing on TV! And, DO NOT let Jayfeather remind everyone he's a medicine cat, the she-cats will get mad, sorry Willowshine didn't speak much... Shimmerwish is now gone!**


	7. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 7

Hi there, sorry I haven't been updating lately… But now I am! So, anyways… I do not own Warriors or any of it's contents!

Me: This is your host, Shimmerwish, and this is Lolcats Warrior Cat Style! Today we have here, Squirrelflight-

Squirrelflight: HELLO, FANS OUT THERE!

Me: Shut up!

Squirrelflight: NEVER!

Me: Yes, or else you don't get to be on here!

Squirrelflight: Oh, FINE!

Me: OK, today we have Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Jesse, Mapleshade, Appledusk, and Reedshine!

Mapleshade: What is she doing here? *growls at Reedshine*

Squirrelflight: Also, what is Jesse doing here, she isn't even a WARRIOR! AND BRAMBLESTAR ONLY LIKES WARRIORS!

Jesse: YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!

Squirrelflight: GLADLY,-

Jesse: *starts clawing squirrelflight*

Reedshine: I am here because I am Appledusk's REAL MATE!

Mapleshade: OH, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Reedshine: OH, I CAN TE-

Mapleshade: YOU PIECE OF FOX DUNG! YOU LITTLE-

Appledusk: Ladies, ladies, Reedshine is my mate and that is that! *hisses at Mapleshade*

Mapleshade: *screeches and lunges for Appledusk*

Appledusk: AHHH!

Reedshine: GET HER, APPLEDUSK! GET HER!

Appledusk: AHH! SHE'S LITERALLY KILLING ME!

Mapleshade: *crackles in satisfaction* Well, well! PREPARE TO DIE!

Appledusk: *struggles, but fails* AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO LOVING ME?

Mapleshade: THIS IS SO OVER! *claws out Appledusk's throat*

Appledusk: *eyes roll to the back of his head*

Reedshine: AHHH! *sobs*

Mapleshade: *turns to Reedshine* Well, YOU'RE NEXT!

Reedshine: AHHH! *tries to run but Mapleshade drags her over to her*

Mapleshade: *kills Reedshine too*

Me: Umm….

Squirrelflight: *hisses and starts to lick her wounds*

Jesse: *growls and licks wounds*

Bramblestar: *stares at the two dead bodies on the ground*

Me: I think we should hide those…

Bramblestar: Agreed. *drags one of the bodies*

Me: Throws one body in a trash can* Eww!

Bramblestar: *has some trouble reaching the trash can but finally gets the body in*

Squirrelflight: Well… *glances at Bramblestar*

Brambestar: I choose Squirrelflight! *glances over at an infuriated Jesse*

Jesse: BUT YOU WANTED ME A FEW MO-

Squirrelflight: WELL, DEAL WITH IT! HE CHOSE ME YOU FOX-HEART!

Bramblestar: But, that doesn't mean me and Jesse aren't friends.

Jesse: *smirks* See? He still likes me, even if he chose you!

Squirrelflight: NO, BRAMBLESTAR, I COMMAND YOU TO NOT LIKE JESSE!

Bramblestar: Who died and made you leader?

Squirrelflight: No one.

Bramblestar: Then who are you to question your leader?

Squirrelstar: I wasn't questioning you, I was commanding you.

Bramblestar: SAME THING!

Jesse: YEAH, DON'T MESS WITH BRAMBLESTAR!

Squirrelflight: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE! *starts to claw Jesse*

Me: BREAK IT UP! I DON'T NEED MORE DEATH ON THE SHOW!

Squirrelflight: OH WELL!

Mapleshade: I AM PROUD FOR KILLING CATS!

Me: Well, you shouldn't be!

Mapleshade: I DON'T CARE!

Squirrelflight: I THINK THE SHOW CAN HANDLE ANOTHER DEATH! LIKE JESSE! *glares at Jesse*

Brambleclaw: STOP IT YOU TWO!

Me: THIS IS THE END OF THE SHOW!

A/N:

Me: I do not own warriors (I wish I did, though, who doesn't?)

Jesse: If I stayed, Bramblestar would have totally chose me!

Squirrelflight: BUT HE DIDN'T!

Me: THE END!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**  
 **So.. I do not own Warriors or any of the characters!**

Me: Welcome, everyone! Today we have here are Leopardstar, Firestar, Ashfur, and Whitethroat!  
Leopardstar: Do I have to be here? *grumbles*  
Firestar: Yes, you have to, you signed a contract!  
Leopardstar: What's a contract?  
Firestar: *facepaw*  
Ashfur: But, why did they choose me to go on?  
Me: BECAUSE THEY CAN!  
Ashfur: OK, OK, sheesh, your snappy!  
Me: NO DIP, SHERLOCK!  
Ashfur: Geez  
Leopardstar: Snappy is my style!  
Me: I could kinda tell, *rolls eyes*  
Whitethroat: Um, you do know that I am dead, right?  
Ashfur: Me, too.  
Me: I BROUGHT YOU HERE FROM STARCLAN, OK!  
Ashfur: *grumbles*  
Firestar: Finally, they choose me to be on the show! I mean, who can't like me?  
Me: I can. I HATE YOU!  
Firestar: WHAT!?  
Me: I HATE YOU, FIRESTAR!  
Firestar: Well, then! I hate you, too!  
Me: GOOD!  
Ashfur: I ALSO HATE YOU!  
Firestar: What did I ever do to you?  
Ashfur: YOU MADE SQUIRRELFLIGHT BE BORN!  
Firestar: Um, I think that is more Sandstorm's fault than mine!  
Ashfur: NO, IT IS YOUR FAULT!  
Me: YUP! But, I like Squirrelflight, so I don't blame you for that, I just blame you for being born!  
Firestar: WHY?  
Me: BECAUSE YOU ARE A SPOTLIGHT HOG!  
Firestar: AM NOT!  
Me: ARE TO!  
Firestar: AM NOT!  
Me: ARE TO!  
Firestar: AM NOT!  
Me: ARE TO!  
Firestar: AM NOT!  
Me: ARE TO!  
Whitethroat: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!  
Firestar: You agree with me, after all, I did let Cinderpelt heal you!  
Whitethroat: AND THEN YOU CHASED ME TO MY DEATH!  
Firestar: WHAT!? NO I DIDN'T!  
Whitethroat: THEN WHY AM I IN STARCLAN?  
Firestar: BECAUSE YOU DIED!  
Whitethroat: AND WHY DID I DIE? BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME!  
Me: NOW YOU GUYS SHUT UP!  
Leopardstar: Now, that's the kind of sassy I like! You go girl!  
Me: Since when are you girly?  
Leopardstar: OMS! I hope that Justin Beiber comes on the show again!  
Me: NUUUUU!  
Leopardstar: YUUS!  
Me: Oh, whatever, I am going to go on a break.  
Leopardstar: OMS!  
Miley Cyrus: Sup'? *walks in*  
Me: *faints of terror*  
Leopardstar: OMS!  
Firestar: Oh, gawd! *faints*  
Miley: Let me sing a song!  
Whitethroat: NOOOOOOOOO!  
Miley: Just one song!  
Leopardstar: YEES! SQUEE!  
Miley: OK! *starts singing wrecking ball*  
Me: *still unconscious so I cannot do another author's note.*


	9. Lolcats Warrior Cat Style 9

p style="text-align: center;"strongI know I haven't been doing this in like forever, so here some is!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Welcome to today's Lolcats! Today we have here: Tigerstar, Bluestar, Firestar, Scourge, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: LET ME OUT! *is tied to a chair*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: NEVER! *is the one who tied Tigerstar in a chair*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: What?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Firestar *facepalm* Is she this crazy, even in StarClan?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: yes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Firestar: How do you know? You don't even live in StarClan!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: I stalk her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Goldenflower: *magically appear* I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY GIRL YOU STALKED!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: All the ladies want a piece of this! *flexes muscles*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Goldenflower: SHUT UP!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: *facepalm*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Goldenflower: *jumps on Bluestar*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALLL DA STARS IN DA HOOOOUUUUSEE! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Goldenflower: SHUT THE STARCLAN UP!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: *rolls eyes*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: So, they do fight over me!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: shut it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: NO!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: *kills Tigerstar and acts like everything is completely normal*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: NOW WE HAVE TO HIDE HIS BODY!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: Don't worry, I'll put it in the dead body pile in my Clan./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: (O.O)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: What?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: That's not normal/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: Your not normal!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: SOMONE GET MY OUT OF THIS CHAIR!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Wait, I thought you were dead?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: SO I THOUGHT BLUESTAR WAS DEAD!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Good point./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: yes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Firestar: I'm hungry!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: DEAL WITH IT!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Firestar: On the first episode, you guys had snacks, though!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: WELL WE DON'T ANYMORE THANKS TO GRAYSTRIPE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Firestar: Aww../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Goldenflower: SHUT UP! *claws Bluestar*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Firestar: *cries* I'm HUNGRY! WAA! I WANT FOOD!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jayfeather: UR! I AM SO ANNOYED! YOU GUYS HAVEN'T EVEN NOTICED ME! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"JAYFEATHER: HOW CAN I WHEN THEY HAVE FUNNY NAMES LIKE ONEEYE, HALFTAIL, AND OTHER emMEAN /emNAMES LIKE THAT?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: Good point./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jayfeather: YOU MUST HAVE YELLOW TEETH! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: I can give you a tooth brush and some tooth paste for that, if you want, Yellowfang./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: Yes, that would be nice, then they would have to change my name! :D/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: *gives her tooth baste and brush*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: *brushes teeth* WOW! MY TEETH HAVE NEVER BEEN SO CLEAN!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"ME: *rolls eyes*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: o3O/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: TIME TO DIE OLD LADY!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: Wut?!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: O-O/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jayfeather: YEAH! YOU ARE TOO OLD! *jumps out window for some reason*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: I WILL RULE THE WORLD!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang NE-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: *kills her*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: O-O/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: *doesn't come back to life*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bluestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"ME: Holla! (I said that for some unknown reason)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"BLuestar: ALL DA STARS IN DA HOUSE!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tigerstar: SHUT UP!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Scourge: *jumps out window*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Poor window.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Goldenflower: I HAVE HAD IT! *jumps out window too*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Maybe it's a good idea to shut that window next episode.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: *comes back to life* You think?!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Yes, I do think./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yellowfang: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me: Yup, that's what you meant. NOW END OF SHOW BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DIES!/p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

Me: Welcome, everyone! Where, today, we probably won't get to the actual show! *waves at guests behind the curtain* C'mon out, guys!

Today we have here; Jayfeather, Tigerstar, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Brightheart and Swiftpaw!

Jayfeather: WHY DO I HAVE TO COME HERE AGAIN. (he is in a wheelchair, warped up in bandages)

Tigerstar: Oh, look, its the cat without the face, and the stupid apprentice who died doing something even stupider! *smirks at Brightheart and Swiftpaw*

Lionblaze: Oh, and look, its the cat who was defeated by Firestar, _twice._ *glares at Tigerstar*

Brightheart: rrg! You'll pay for that! *growls viciously while leaping onto Tigerstar*

Swiftpaw: You little...

Me: SHUT IT! THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED K+ AND I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!

Swiftpaw: screw you, Tigerstar! *attacks with Brightheart*

Tigerstar: AHHH! *is covered with cats mauling him*

Lionblaze: *joins in the fight, against Tigerstar*

Me: STOP IT!

Jayfeather: *pin-points window as if thinking "only if I weren't in a wheelchair...*

Me: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, JAY!

Jayfeather: *frowns and makes a pouty face*

Me: Don't do that face with me!

Jayfeather: *continues to make pouty face*

Me: FINE! YOU'RE OUTA HERE!*calls security guards to take him away*

Jayfeather: *is tooken away happily*

Me: *sighs* This is going to be such a long show...

Taylor Swift: *knocks on door* HEY, LET ME IN!

Me: ? who is that..?

Brightheart: *breaks off of fight to answer the door* ITS TAYLOR SWIFT!

Me: What's she doing here?

Taylor: Oh...Wrong studio, sorry...*walks away*

Brightheart: *snorts and shuts door*

Tigerstar: *is killed*

Me: Did you guys kill him?!

Lionblaze: *paws are covered with blood* Maybe.. *has troll face on*

Me: WHY. JUST...JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN! *sighs exaspartatedly*

Swiftpaw: *licks blood off of paw* He got what he deserved!

Brightheart: YEAH!

Swiftpaw: I'm hungry...

Me: NOT THE SNACKS! THOSE ARE MINE!

Leafpool: *grabs bag of doritos and runs away*

Me: NOOOOO! CURSE YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THAT COMING! *has the "onO" face on*

Leafpool: *has troll face on* Hehehe *opens bag and starts devouring doritos*

Me: NOOOOOoooo

Swiftpaw: Can I have a snack? *makes cute, irresistable face*

Me: awe...Fine... *pets Swiftpaw*

Swiftpaw: *bites my hand*

Me: OWW!

Swiftpaw: *troll face* *grabs chips and opens ranch dip*

Me: NOT THE RANCH DIP!

Swiftpaw: Dips chip in ranch and eats it, chewing slowly* hehehe

Me: NO! NOOOOO

Brightheart: Let me have some!

Tigerstar (who magically came back), Swiftpaw, Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Brightheart: *all are chowing down on chips and ranch dip*

Me: There goes my snack... I guess this is the end of today's show... *starts sobbing because I love chips and ranch dip*


End file.
